The Legend of the Red Mermaid
by BBeyond L
Summary: The mermaid's encounter a girl who could possess a red pearl. Will she join them or attempt to destroy them?
1. The Start of it All

**The Legend of the Red Mermaid**

** (A/N I hope you like my fanfic! It took me a long time to finish this thing due to writers block and stride gum. DARN YOU INSANELY LONG LASTING FLAVOR!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Listen, I don't own Mermaid Melody or any of the characters accept for Scarlet. )**

" I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! I WANT TO SEE THE OUTSIDE WORLD! NOT THIS STUPID UNDERWATER PALACE!"

"But Scarlet!" Sara cried.

" NO! I'M TIRED OF BEING LOCKED UP AND KEPT SECRET FROM THE WORLD!"

The red mermaid quickly swam away from the underwater palace that floated through the cold, cold water.

**Three Years Later**

Hippo opened the door to the bath rooms and ran in.

" Mina! I have another pearl reading!"

As usual, all the mermaids screamed at Hippo:

"AHH! YOU STUPID LECHER! PERVERT! GET OUT!"

Hippo got slapped a few times then everyone calmed down a bit.

" But all the mermaids are here and Seira hasn't even been born yet!" Lucia complained

"YEAH!" Hannon agreed.

"Your pearl radar is always broken and messing up anyway." Lucia said.

" But it says here that the pearl is red." Hippo said.

"Well that means your pearl radar is definitely broken because there are no red mermaids!" Hannon said loudly.

"Bu.." Hippo was interrupted by Rina

" Listen Hippo," Said Rina as she gave Hippo an evil death glare. "Could you at least knock or something before you run in here like it's the end of the world?" Said Rina.

" The red pearl is getting closer to us" Said Hippo defending his statement.

" There are no red mermaids or red pearls." Said Karen.

" Could you just look outside or something? Just for a little bit?" Hippo begged.

"Ok fine." Everyone said unhappily.

They all slowly dried off and turned back into humans. They began to trudge to the door. They opened the door, walked out, and shut it behind them. As they glanced around, they saw a girl about 15 years old walking on the oceans shore.


	2. A New Enemy

**The Legend of the Red Mermaid**

Chapter 2

**(A/N: Ok, so 1 person likes my fanfic so far so I will keep this fanfic going for that one person. So, yeah I know that in the first chapter I misspelled the word minna (I spelled it mina). Please don't flame me for that. I try hard to make my fanfic's good. Anyways, hers the disclamer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mermaid Melody or any of the characters. I only own Scarlet, who I created.**

The girl just stood there. Looking at the water. She had dark red hair and wore lots of black. She was the only one at the beach.

"That's her! That's where the pearl reading is coming from!" Exclaimed Hippo as he pointed at the red haired girl.

" So I guess there are red mermaids." Said Karen.

"We still don't know for sure if she is a mermaid. It could be a glitch on Hippo's pearl radar. You never know." Said Rina.

"Maybe she's a suyio." Said Coco.

"But they all turned back into fish when Gaito died" Said Hanon.

Lucia walked across the street and onto the beach. Lucia went to talk to the red haired girl.

"Excuse me, but umm" Lucia didn't know how to put it. She couldn't just straight up ask the girl if she was s mermaid. Because, what if she wasn't? The girl would think she was crazy.

"Yeah?" Said the red haired girl with an unhappy tone.

Lucia looked at the girl and noticed that she had a pendant. A shell with wings. She than knew for sure that the girl was a mermaid.

"Well, umm, I just happened to notice your necklace."Said Lucia

"So what about it?" Said the red haired girl. She seemed to be a bit annoyed.

" I have one just like it" Said Lucia as she pulled her pendant out.

The red haired girl thought to herself

"If she mas a pink pendant then she must be the pink pearl princess! This is my chance!"

"Pink pearl princess?" Said the red haired girl.

"Yep" Said Lucia and flashed a smile at the girl.

"If she knows about mermaid princesses then she ought to be a mermaid!" Thought Lucia.

The red haired girl grabbed her pendant and shouted:

"RED PEARL VOICE!"

She transformed into her idol form. But her costume was different from the others. It was black and red and had black lace at the edges. As the red haired girl began to sing her song, all the other mermaids cringed and covered their ears. Her voice made their heads hurt like they were dieing. They felt as if the couldn't bear the pain and would just pass out. The girl was indeed in fact, a villain.


	3. Caterpillar Phobia

**The Legend of the Red Mermaid**

Chapter 3

** (A/N Darn it! Once again! Curse you writers block! AAAGGGHHH! So anyway, my bff CocoXLadyBat is making her own fanfic called It All Started Out With Truth of Dare. Please read it. XD  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MERMAID MELODY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN SCARLET, WHO IS MY PERSONAL CHARACTER.)**

"THIS IS FOR MOM & DAD!" Shouted the red haired girl.

"Sara" Said Coco quietly.

The red haired girl paused when Coco said that. The red haired girl untransformed and shouted"

"I'M NOT SARA I'M SCARLET!"

Scarlet ran away. As the other princesses woke up, they were puzzled. The red haired girl was gone.

"Where'd she go?' Said Noel.

"Idk. Want to go the mall or something?" Asked Hannon.

"Scarlet." Whispered Coco as they walked away.

**At the Mall**

They walked around, got some ice cream and shopped around a bit. As they were about to leave, they walked into Romancing the Stone, Lucia spotted come caterpillars in a cage.

"Rina chan! Look!" Said Lucia.

"Oh, caterpillars." Said Rina.

Karen picked up one of the caterpillars and waved it around in Noel's face.

"Look! Their so kawaii!" Said Karen.

"C..Caterpillars?" Noel said in fear.

Noel backed away but Karen only got closer to her.

" I HATE CATERPILLARS!" Screamed Noel as she began to cry a little.

Everyone looked at Noel and gasped in amazement. As they started out the door, Noel was tucked under Coco's arm as Coco patted Noel on the back.

"It's ok Noel." Said Coco trying to comfort Noel.

They all walked home.

On their way home, they saw a red mermaid sitting on a rock in the ocean. She was laughing. Evilly.


End file.
